A Lucario in New Worlds
by severeweatheryt
Summary: From a young riolu into a lucario, Weather embarks in a exciting journey of blocks and amazingly hot and powerful anime monsters. Read to find out what will become in his decent of new worlds.
1. Chapter 1:A Riolu's First Grasp of Air

On a island from off from Sinnoh, a lab exists created by Team Rocket. The lab was for one project only, its name "Project Aura". The purpose was to recreate a lucario's aura but with other pokemon, such as a pikachu for instance. Another way to create immense power for taking over the world. Yet in this very lab an egg hatches, one of the first riolus and soon lucarios to be tested on. This is riolu is very generic, very similar to any other. He gasps at the air flooding his lungs for the first time. From across the room a scientist speaks on to a computer connected with the famous Giovanni " Sir, what should we call him?" Giovanni sitting there with somewhat of sinister expression " Call him Weather, send this is one to the HQ, I have plans for this one." The scientist questionable looked at the monitor "Alright, we promise that this will not delay our research" Giovanni replies with slight aggression "It better not, and make sure that riolu by tomorrow. There will be no exceptions. Giovanni out." The computer cuts out, leaving the scientist somewhat shocked. "Get that riolu prepped for escort back to the HQ, boss has plans. Arceus knows what that means."

[Author's Note: this will be my first story so everyone please work with me here. I know this very short but I promise net time it will be much longer. And if there is some experienced writers reading this please give me some pointers especially on dialogue. This will end up as a crossover in time most likely after its first ten chapters.]


	2. Chapter 2: Weather's 1st Thought on Life

On the helicopters ride to the team rocket facility it was almost quiet except for the sounds of the rotors and the small talk between the security team.

"So what does the boss want with this riolu anyways?" while also rattling the cage that held Weather, asked by Guard 1.

"Well, its is our first genetically engineered Riolu boss wants to run various field test, just to see what can do the make improvements on the rest of them." answered by the Guard 2.

"Meaning were going to have an ever evolving army of lucario's is what your saying." said by Guard 1.

"Yes, basically." responded by Guard 2.

Weather heard all of this and he was not sure what to think of it him practically being a child but yet growing fast. All he could think is when the defining noises would enough they were, the Helicopter was approaching a Island near the outskirts of Kanto.

"Alright boys, prep cargo for departure." The pilot was soon landing the helicopter in a large base that seemed rather large. Landing on a helipad were there was a man and woman standing, The man wearing a dark brown suit and the woman wearing a white lab coat. As the helicopter landed the guards set the cage down on a form of stroller.

"That will be good enough, head back to the research lab in sinnoh and continue production." the man spoke with a strong voice.

"Sir yes sir." Guard 1 spoke quickly with slight fear. He and his partner got back on to the helicopter and it began to fly off.

"Alright Hanji get this thing and bring him to your lab and let me know as soon as possible when he is ready to begin field based tests." the man in the dark suit walked back in side into the base.

"Sir yes sir" Slightly tired Hanji let the words out as she got the caged and pushed it inside and into her dorm room. Then finally releasing the Riolu out of the cage in the room.

"C'mon little guy is alright i'm not going to hurt you." Weather looks around noticing Hanji and somewhat of quiet place he hops out the cage. Then out of curiosity he approaches the tall figure.

Hanji picks him up, hugging him with reassurance "It's alright I got you. Now are you ready to go to sleep." She lets out a yawn and Weather yawns with her. Giggling a little bit she sets him in her bed and covers him up. She proceeds to a bathroom within the dorm and changes into some pajamas then gets in the same bed with Weather ensuring him that he is safe as he sleeps.

[ Hey guys and gals Severe here, sorry for a such a long wait but here it is a much longer chapter and some character development and new characters, I think i'm going to do this style of writing to help point dialogue and action of one character so it will be easier to digest and to make a longer page. Idk when i will wright the next chapter but hey at least I made another one]


	3. Chapter 3: Hanji's small day of testing

It was morning as the sound of a blaring alarm went off in the room. Unfortunately Hanji wakes up not only to the alarm but also to Weather's crying. Hanji springs into action, slamming her hand onto the alarm to stop the ringing. Hanji then pulls Weather into her arms and sets him on her lap, trying her to get him to settle down.

She brushes off Weather's tears, she softly speaks into his ear, "It's ok, it's ok." Hanji then picks up the alarm clock showing it to Weather, "See that noise is only coming from this clock."

Weather stops crying, curious he picks up the clock within his paws staring at he begins what the clock is used for. He reaches out his paws to Hanji trying to give the clock to her.

In response Hanji picks up the clock and sets it back down next to the bed. "See everything is fine, now I'm going to get dressed and we are gonna go see if your healthy baby." Hanji heads towards the bathroom and changes into her lab clothes.

She then heads to her desk grabbing a pen and a clipboard with some form of medical paper with several checks on it, she also pulls out several medical utensils. "Weather, come here." Hanji notions for the riolu to come over to her, patting chair for him to sit in. Weather gets up out of bed and heads toward her, curious of what she is about to do he crawls up into the chair.

"Alright, now what I'm going to check your blood pressure and your heartbeat, ok" Hanji notions for him let his arm out. Still curious he does so releasing his arm. Hanji takes in a deep breath as she wraps the black cloth around his arm, squeezing a trigger making the cloth to get bigger and tighter. Weather didn't mind this but he was still wandering what the gauges on the cloth was meant for.

She takes the cloth of his arm. " Ok little guy, this is almost over, know I just need to take care of one more thing, so can take deep breaths in and out for me." Hanji try to demonstrate the deep breaths, hoping Weather would understand what she meant. Luckily Weather did, he took a deep breath in as she checked his heartbeat. It seemed slow, normal, and relaxed. As if he was perfectly calm and in sync with her.

Hanji felt is he trusted her but she doesn't know if it was do the motherly love she is giving or if he believes there is no other choice but to trust her, but yet she felt honored and heavily affected but his nature.

ONE YEAR LATER

(Author's note: I know, I know it's been a long time. Just know i have very lazy and I know having to do this with a phone. I will be adding time skips between these few first chapters, for most the time for Weather has been rutinely based events and so we will time skips to important events.)


End file.
